politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces
The Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces have many uniform base on their ranking places, his soldiers are fanatically loyal to Zenya Kurtarov and share his deep dislike of Russia. They attack with a variety of weapons, including but not limited to pistols, machetes, rifles, and a variety of explosives. They also follow the basic guerrilla infantry rule - they're not too smart, or too much of a threat in small numbers, but they can be a real headache if there are a few dozen attacking from various flanks. 'Dvinmiste Capia Army' The Dvinmiste Capia Army (DCA) is the land warfare service branch of the Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces. As a branch of the armed forces, the mission of the D.C. Army is "to fight and win our Nation's wars, by providing prompt, sustained, land dominance, across the full range of military operations and the spectrum of conflict, in support of combatant commanders". The branch is the major ground-based offensive and defensive force of the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia. 'Dvinmiste Capia Blue Berets Divition' The Blue Berets Divition are elite military units trained to conduct special operations such as police raids to military operations in internal conflicts. Coverage of these operations, and the celebrity status of special operations forces in state-controlled media, encouraged the public to identify many of these forces by name: DCBBD '''or just '''BBD. 'Vehicles' * The army's most common vehicle is the MV-280A, which is capable of serving as a cargo/troop carrier, weapons platform and ambulance, among many other roles. The MV-280A was originally designed to evacuate and transport soldiers from combat faster and with greater efficiency. In some instances, they also used to transport weapons and ammunition for light artillery and infantry purposes. When Capian engineers observed the efficiency of the speed of the MV-280A, they decided make a new model to support tanks. The light artillery MV-280B armed with an R/C 105 mm anti-vehicle rocket rack, and the MV-280C armed with an HMG-15 7.92mm eventually replaced the A variant. * The Landseek is another common vehicle, is a transport used to carry enemy troops to the battlefield. It also has the capability to transport heavy artillery, such as tanks, AA-Guns and other armored vehicles. It is mainly used as a cheaper way to transport large amount of troops. * IVGO.jpg|Type IV AFV GO IIDK.jpg|Type II AFV DK The Type II AFV DK (IIDK) is the army's main battle tank, while the Type IV AFV GO (IVGO) is the standard infantry fighting vehicle. * The M-1 Rocket Launch Support Van (M1SV) wich was specially designed to be a long range artillery unit. *The mainly designed for support fire Nop-01 Kirov and multiple types of Mine Resistant Ambush Protected (MRAP) vehicles. * The D.C. Army's principal artillery weapon are the the M-15A Gravche (MAG), woth mounted on tracked platforms and assigned to heavy mechanized units. *After the "time boom", professor Steinschneider offered Zenya the last copy blueprints planes for the infamous Mammoth Assault Tanks, described them as "war in a can". The Mammoth Tank was designed to go toe-to-toe with any enemy unit, and emerge the last unit standing. 'Capian Air Force' The Capian Air Force (CAF) is the aerial and space warfare service branch of the Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces. Initially established as a part of the Dvinmiste Capia Army, the CAF was formed as a separate branch of the D.C. Armed Forces on 21 May with the passing of the National Security Act of 2029. It is the youngest branch of the D.C. Armed Forces, and the fourth in order of precedence. The CAF is one of the most largest air force in the region. The CAF articulates its core missions as air and space superiority, global integrated ISR, rapid global mobility, global strike, and command and control. Along with conducting independent air and space operations, the Capian Air Force provides air support for land and naval forces and aids in the recovery of troops in the field. 'Training' All enlisted Airmen attend Basic Capian Military Training (BCMT) at Lortarov Air Force Base in Novaya for 8 1/2 weeks. Individuals who have prior service of over 24 months of active duty in the other service branches who seek to enlist in the Air Force must go through a 10-day Air Force familiarization course rather than enlisted BCMT, however prior service opportunities are severely limited. Officers may be commissioned upon graduation from the Dvinmiste Capia Air Force Academy, upon graduation from another college or university through the Air Force Reserve Officer Training Corps (AFROTC) program, or through the Air Force Officer Training School (OTS). OTS, located at Turov Air Force Base in Zeranya, in turn encompasses two separate commissioning programs: Basic Officer Training (BOT), which is for officer candidates for the Regular Air Force and the Air Force Reserve; and the Capian Academy of Military Science (CAMS), which is for officer candidates of the Air National Guard. The CAF also provides Commissioned Officer Training (COT) for officers of all three components who are direct-commissioned into medicine, law, religion, biological sciences, or healthcare administration. COT is fully integrated into the OTS program and today encompasses extensive coursework as well as field exercises in leadership, confidence, fitness, and deployed-environment operations. 'Air Force Fitness Test' The Dvinmiste Capia Air Force Fitness Test (AFFT) is designed to test the abdominal circumference, muscular strength/endurance and cardiovascular respiratory fitness of airmen in the CAF. As part of the Fit to Fight program, the CAF adopted a more stringent physical fitness assessmen. In the AFFT, Airmen are given a score based on performance consisting of four components: waist circumference, the sit-up, the push-up, and a 1.5-mile (2.4 km) run. Airmen can potentially earn a score of 100, with the run counting as 60%, waist circumference as 20%, and both strength test counting as 10% each. A passing score is 75 points. The AFFT is administered by the base Capian Fitness Assessment Cell (CFAC), and is required twice a year. Personnel may test once a year if he or she earns a score above a 90%. Additionally, only meeting the minimum standards on each one of these tests will not get you a passing score of 75%, and failing any one component will result in a failure for the entire test. 'Aircraft' The various aircraft of the Air Force include: * The Jimki-B is an carrier-based air-to-ground fighter aircraft, fast and versatile. They carry self-propelled-heat-seeking bombs and machine guns which serves as their main firepower. *The Zorak ZiG-15K is a all-weather carrier-based multirole fighter aircraft developed by the Zorak design bureau. Zorak describes it as a 4++ generation aircraft. * The Khirkash CA8-Flyer is a single-engine ground-attack aircraft. While it possesses excellent maneuverability due to its V/STOL capabilities, its rotary cannons have limited range, capable only of firing in an arc in front of the plane. It is also equipped with air-to-air AIM-9A Sidewinder missiles that, while being powerful, take some time to accelerate after being deployed. *The Khirkash D-72 Kuslov is a jet-powered strategic bomber and long-range gunship meant to provide close air support to ground troops. It is equipped with anti-air guns on its wings and can drop heavy bombs, and its size is enough to carry support tanks on its wings, is also capable of using its jet engines to burn anything underneath it. * D-72.jpg|D-72 Kuslov CBR-1.jpg|Brosky CBR-1 The Brosky CBR-1 was a Capian multi-purpose (including reconnaissance) flying boat which entered service with the Capian Navy in 2029. In Dvinmiste Capia it sometimes carried the nickname of "Kорова" (cow). * The Khirkash R-Zerik is the main attack helicopter of the Capian Army. They are very fast, attacking by dropping bombs on ground targets or using rockets for aerial targets. They are often used to carry letters from soldiers or other people. * The Khirkash MH-3R Valerian are light utility helicopters, they are fast, cheap, reliable, and can pepper the enemy with their miniguns. They usually work in packs in the battlefield. Occasionally, a squadron of five Valerians, headed by a red "squad leader" copter, will fly in a line and make strafing runs at the enemy. * The Khirkash DC-74 Chebrys are designed for testing purposes, it has heavy armor and is equipped with several weapons, making it a versatile combat vessel. The overall armaments of the various Chebrys models vary, both on-board and those carried by their passengers, but a nose-mounted missile launcher with three tubes is found in some models. See also *Zenya Kurtarov *Mayday *Operation Liberty *First Slavic War *Second Slavic War *Psychic Dominator Disaster *Blue Berets Divition *Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces *Capian Secret Police *Secretariat of Intelligence of State *Dvinmiste Capia Police *Capian Enforcer Riot Unit *Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia *Anya Kovaleva *Yerik *Saoirse *Mammoth Assault Tank Category:World Militaries Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military Category:Military Category:Roleplay Military Faction Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages